Tell Me Why I'm in Love With You
by secret scraps
Summary: Shane loves Mitchie, but she doesn't know, and Mitchie loves Shane, but he doesn't know. Do they find true love? Takes place at Camp Rock, Smitchie and Naitlyn. R&R! Rated T for making out, you know, just in case.
1. Back!

Hey, everyone! Just a little story of Camp Rock...hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Camp Rock, I wouldn't be writing this would I? No, I'd be down at Wherevertheyfilmedthatamazingspectacularmovie and filming the second one right now! I also DO NOT own any of the songs here...pst...I know they are from different artists but lets just pretend Mitchie or whoever wrote them. Don't worry I'll still give the artists to the songs credit, I'm not a loser.**

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

"Mitchie, sweetie, calm down! I've never seen you this excited before, besides the time you first came to Camp Rock!" my mom laughed.

But I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stay still.

"But Mom!" I cried. "It's like a miracle! I mean, Brown asked you to cook here again! At Camp Rock! Again!"

My mom laughed at my freakish excitment.

"OH MY GOSH, MOM, WE'RE HERE!" I screamed, pointing to the Camp Rock sign in front of us.

"Darling! What's gotten into you?" My mom grinned.

Okay, I was acting weird. But I had a good explanation.

"Mom, I'm really excited! See, last year, I didn't know what to expect, but now I do, so I can avoid bad things and go to good things! Plus, all my friends will be there, and I'm really looking forward to seeing them! May I mention this camp is also all about music?" I explained.

My mom smiled. "You may."

I grinned at her joke. "This camp is also all about music!" I exploded.

Mom laughed and parked her car where the dirt road was. I climbed out and grabbed my bags.

"I'm going to go find a good parking spot, honey. You go find your friends." Mom told me.

I nodded and smiled. As she drove away I faced the camp and inhaled its fresh scent.

It was good to be home.

_SHANE'S POV:_

I gripped my checkered guitar case and bit my lip, looking out the window desperately.

"Lars?" I asked to our - Jason, Nate, and my- limo driver.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes." He replied. I could hear his grin.

I smiled sheepishly. I'd been asking when we would get to Camp Rock every five minutes. I couldn't help it. I was just so excited to see Camp Rock again, and I missed my friend Mitchie Torres. She turned out to be the girl with the voice last year, the one I was looking for. Okay, I'll admit it. I like her more than a friend. But that was supposed to be secret, and unfortunatly, Nate and Jason found it out in, like, ten minutes!

I am not even kidding!

Okay, Nate I can understand, but Jason? The guy who watches flies? The dude who confuses squirtable cheese with silly string? He figured out I like Mitchie?

I am I _that _obvious?

I don't think I am. I mean, I don't think Mitchie feels the same way about me, and nobody else looked like they noticed.

Oh gosh, what if they did?

What if they know I like her and tell her, and she doesn't feel the same way?

I'll be roadkill, I'm serious. My life would be over.

"Shane!" Nate cried.

"What?" I said, surprised.

"Dude, I called your name like twelve times! What planet were you on? Oh that's right, I forgot, Planet Mitchie."

Geez! What was that for?

"Not true!" I shot back. Sure I was kind of mad, but I mean, come on! You would be too, if one of your band mates was teasing _you_ about _your_ true love.

"True!" He retorted.

"So?" I said quickly.

"Ha, I knew it." Nate said with a satisfied smile on his face.

That's it. When he's in love, he'll get the teasing of his life.

"Score one for the Nate man!" Jason approved, grinning and holding up his hand for a high five. Nate just looked at him with an annoyed look and he put his hand down quickly.

Nate then turned to me and said softly, "Dude, she may not be there."

I looked at him in amazement. Oh my God. I am so stupid. "I didn't think of that." I said angrily, hitting my head.

"But she might be!" Jason cried hopefully, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, but what if she isn't?" I asked, turning my attention back to the window.

Nate and Jason exchanged worried looks, but I ignored them. When I saw the Camp Rock sign, I smiled though. I loved this place. It was awesome.

"We're here!" Lars said triumphantly.

I smiled and stepped out of the limo. I heaved a happy sigh, inhaling the sweet scent. Nate and Jason walked out of the limo too. They were also counslers here.

Suddenly, a girl with brown curly hair walked by me. I recognized her!

"Hey, Caitlyn!" I called.

She turned, and when she saw me, she smiled and walked over.

"Hey Shane! How's it goin'?" she asked me.

"Not bad," I gave her a grin. "You?"

"Pretty good, but I've been missin' Camp Rock like crazy. But hey, at least I'm back! I didn't know you where coming this year." Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah, well I asked Uncle Brown if I could work here again. I also asked him if Nate and Jason could too." I told her.

"Awesome!" Caitlyn then turned to Nate and Jason. I then realized that Nate was blushing like crazy.

"Hi! I'm Jason!" Jason piped up, excited to meet someone new. I saw Nate nudge him, and Jason looked at him and said really loudly, "What?"

This made Nate blush even more.

Caitlyn just laughed. She shook his hand and said, "Hey! I'm Caitlyn, future producer. It's nice to meet you!"

Jason grinned and said, "It's nice to meet you too! Are we friends now?"

Nate put his head in his hands and I shook my head. Caitlyn just giggled and said "Of course!"

Caitlyn then turned to Nate. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar. You must be Nate! It's also nice to meet you!"

Caitlyn put her hand out for a shake. Nate got redder and took her hand and said, "Y- yeah, I'm N - N - N - Nate. I - I - I guess I'll be...seeing you ar - around?"

Caitlyn chuckled, making Nate go from watermelon red to tomato red.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later! See ya!" Caitlyn turned from us and jogged down the path.

Right when she left, I turned to Nate and stated the obvious. "You like her."

Nate got redder, if that was even possible. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do." I grinned. This was fun. Revenge was sweet.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh. You were so red I thought your head would explode." I smiled evilly, thinking of something hilarious. "You know, I never thought you of all people would like a girl that way. But it turns out I'm not the only one in outer space."

"No!"

"Because you-"

"Stop!"

"Were on-"

"Don't you say it!"

"Planet Caitlyn!"

Nate looked like he was ready to attack me. "Okay, okay! I like her, alright? Now will you get off my case?"

I grinned. This was fun. "Not until you get off mine!"

"Hey," Jason said thoughtfully, looking behind me. "Is Caitlyn friends with Mitchie?"

I looked at him in surprise. "Yeah...they're like best friends. Why?"

"Oh okay. I just wanted to know, because they're talking right now." he answered.

Say WHAT?! I turned around fast and then saw one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid my eyes on.

Mitchie Torres.

Talking to Caitlyn Gellar.

Her big brown eyes twinkled and her smile was so amazing, I felt my insides go all mushy. Her hair was just as long, sleek, and beautiful as before and her face shone with confidence. She was laughing and my heart melted. She gave me a feeling that I had never experienced before.

It was weird but I liked it.

Then I realized it was love.

I began walking toward her, and heard Jason and Nate call things like "Get back to our cabin after you're done talking to your _true love_!" and "Ask her if she likes birdhouses!"

Yeah, you can sorta guess who said what.

All I said was like "Uh-huh." and "Yeah, okay." and "Whatever.".

Caitlyn saw me and I heard her walk away and say to Mitchie, "Meet me at the cabin!"

Thank you, thank you, Caitlyn Gellar. You are a life saver.

When I got to Mitchie she was struggling with her bags.

"Let me help you with that, Miss Torres." I smiled.

She looked up and shrieked.

"Shane! Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were coming!" she cried.

And then she did it.

She _hugged _me.

I'm serious! I am totally not lying!

Okay, I would have perferred a kiss, but still!

She smells really good, like ivory soap and apples. Her breath was kinda minty. I knew this because she was grinning, and her mouth was right next to my ear, and so I could kinda smell her breath.

But the best part is...

_She_ hugged _me_! Not the other way around!

I'm serious, I could possibly die of happiness right now.

I hugged her back and grinned so hard I was surprised my mouth didn't rip in half.

When she pulled away (NOOOOO!) she gave me those priceless, beautiful smiles of hers and said, "So are you teaching again?"

"Yep!" I smiled.

"And are you here because you need an attitude fix?" she asked with a fake stern smile on her face.

I pretended to look triumphant. "Nope!" I said proudly.

She laughed those laughs that made me feel like I was going to melt into the earth.

"Well I seriously hope not, Mister Popstar!"

I smiled. "Hey, that's rockstar to you!"

She laughed again. I almost fainted.

Okay not really. That was an exaggeration. But you know what I mean.

Suddenly I heard When You Look Me in the Eyes, a song that Mitchie wrote. She showed it to me in our canoe ride after the Final Jam last summer, and wanted me, Nate, and Jason (better known as Connect Three) to sing it.

Mitchie pulled out her phone and I smiled. "That's your ringtone?"

She looked up at me and smiled softly. "Yep. It reminds me of you." Then she answered it.

_Oh my God, oh my GOD, OH MY GOD. DID SHE JUST SAY WHAT I THINK SHE SAID? Did she just say "IT REMINDS ME OF YOU."?_

Okay, I stand corrected.

I won't possibly die of happiness.

I _will _die of happiness.

Now if only she would kiss me...

"Hey Shane?" Mitchie said, snapping me out of my love thoughts.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I have to go drop this stuff off in my cabin, and then go to the kitchen to help my mom for the Welcome to Camp Rock dinner." Mitchie told me.

"Oh, that's okay." I said. "I'll just walk with you to your cabin. You look like you're struggling with your bags, so you know, I'll walk with you there. To help."

Man, I am so stupid. I can't believe how idiotic I sounded right there.

Mitchie blushed, looked down at her bags and said, "Oh yeah, they are sort of heavy. I brought more stuff, you see. To make it more homey. But I mean, it's okay. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No," I said, picking up a bag. "I want to."

Mitchie smiled and said, "Well, thanks!"

As we walked toward her cabin we talked and laughed and argued about stuff. I realized, with every step and word, I began to love her more.

If that was possible.

But whatever.

When we got to her cabin, handed her her bag and said, "So I'll see you around?"

She grinned and said, "Definatly."

She waved and closed the door. I stood there for a couple minutes, then sighed and walked back toward my cabin.

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

I watched Shane walk away from my cabin, and I missed him already. I mean, it was bad enough being away from him for a whole school year, and when I finally see him again it's awesome. Of course, I can't exactly tell him I am truly and uncontrollably in love with him. Because you see, he might not feel the same way, which means that my heart would break into a billion peices and I would die.

So there.

I sighed and turned around but before I could even walk toward my bed, Caitlyn grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "Did I just see what I thought I saw? Did Shane Gray just walk you to your cabin? Well? Did he?"

Okay, she was totally freaking out.

I smiled, walked over to my bed, and said very quietly, "Yes."

She shrieked. Caitlyn is the only person besides my mom and my best friend at school, Sierra, who knows that I love Shane Gray with every fiber of my being.

Then I frowned. "But Cait, he was only walking me to the cabin because I was struggling with my bags. That," (This is when I sighed sadly) "Means nothing."

"Or does it?" Caitlyn asked, grinning.

I looked at her. "What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you my theory when you are done unpacking."

"Caitlyn!" I whined. She could be so cruel sometimes.

"Uh-uh-uh. The sooner you get your stuff put away, the sooner you hear my plan."

"Okay, fine. Go ahead and kill me." I smiled.

"Okay!" she grinned.

I threw a pillow at her, and she threw it back. I couldn't toss it back though, because me and Caitlyn had some decorating to do.

Plus, the sooner we unpack, the sooner I hear Caitlyn's "master plan".

I hope it's good.

But most importantly, I hope it works.

**A/N: OKAY!! FIRST CHAPTER! Like it? R&R! (For those of you who think it means Rest and Relaxation, it does not, it means Read and Review. I thought it meant Rest and Relaxation before I found out what it REALLY meant...so all the stupid people like me, that's what it means). I know I did a lot of Shane's POV but there will be more Mitchie later on.**


	2. Spying

Note: All the characters in here except for the adults were all born in the same year.

_MITCHIE'S POV:_

"Ugh! Man! This thing will _not_ stay up!" I groaned, trying to hang up a Replay poster. I loved their band, but this poster would was refusing to hang up above my bed! I was getting seriously annoyed and felt like throwing it out the window and laugh as it blew away in the wind, but then I realized I would regret it later.

Caitlyn laughed as I struggled and took the poster away from me and tried it herself. It stayed up. She gave me a triumphant look that said "In your face!"

The poster fell.

Now it was my turn to give her the look.

"Whatever," said Caitlyn "When Lola gets here she can probably help. She's good at those kind of things."

"Lola's here?" I hadn't seen her at all.

"Well, she's coming a little late. She called me. Her uncle was yelling at the dog to jump in the car to help him drive." Caitlyn said casually, closing the closet door.

I looked at Caitlyn weirdly. She had to be kidding. Only a certified nutcase would do that.

Caitlyn saw me looking. "Yeah, her uncle's kinda crazy."

I laughed. "Kinda?"

Now it was Caitlyn's turn to laugh. "Okay, very! He was all jealous that Lola's mom got into Broadway, the place he was obsessed with as a kid, and when she got super famous, he went spastic. Not the same."

"Did they send him to rehab?" I smiled.

"Tried to. Not pretty."

I laughed, trying to picture this freakish old dude who was obsessed with the musical _Wicked._ I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"So..." I said casually. "What's your master plan?"

"Okay, I know you are dying to hear it so I'll tell you. All you have to do is ask Jason."

I stared at her. _That_ was her master plan? To ask _Jason_?

"What? That's your master plan? To ask Jason Hawthorne? You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned.

"Well, Shane would tell him."

"Yes, but if Shane did like me that way, which he probably doesn't, he would've told Jason not to tell. Jason also would tell Shane that I asked. Horrible." I shuddered.

"Yeah, but he might not." Caitlyn pointed out.

"Look, Cait, it's not like I don't appreciate your help. I do. It's just . . . so complicated. I'm really confused about it." I explained.

"Its okay, Mitchie. C'mon, let's go help Connie with the Welcome-Back lunch," Caitlyn said.

We walked past the numerous posters we hung up. There were old bands like the Cockroaches and the Turning Pebbles, and American Role Model winners too. There was a lot of color also. It already felt like home to me.

When me and Caitlyn walked into the kitchen we immediately had a huge plate of food thrust into our hands by my mom.

Me and Caitlyn laughed and I said, "Whoa, Mom, what's the rush?"

Bustling around the kitchen, my mom finally had the time to answer. "The Welcome-Back Lunch is what's up. Can you girls help please? I'm all over the place and-"

"Mom," I grinned, putting the plate down. "Don't worry. We'll help you."

"Totally!" Caitlyn said. "I love working in the kitchen with you guys."

"Well, that's good, because now I don't have to force you. Can you and Mitchie sprinkle the basil onto the pasta? Thanks!"

Caitlyn laughed. I giggled and said, "Sure, Mom."

Me and Caitlyn had just started putting the basil onto the pasta when the door opened and closed. I turned, but a yelp distracted me. I saw Jason running toward Caitlyn. He scooped her up in his arms and said, "It's my best friend!"

I couldn't help it. It was just so funny. I burst out laughing. Caitlyn roared with laughter. I saw Nate and Shane run over where Jason was. When they saw us they stopped in their tracks and just stared. I didn't get why, but I guess it was because of Jason or something. Nate looked really embarrassed and he told Jason to let Caitlyn go.

"Fine," Jason grumbled, letting Caitlyn go.

I laughed. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, well, Brown asked us to check up on the lunch, so, you know, we did." Shane said.

My insides went all mushy, partly because he was near me, but also because he was smiling. I love it when he smiles.

I smiled back and said "Well, hopefully you can help us, because my mom is freaking out."

"And there she is." Caitlyn said, pointing toward my mom. Everyone looked over as my mom walked over.

"Hey, Mom." I said.

"Hi, Mitchie. Caitlyn, can you help me with the cookies?"

"Sure, Connie. See ya guys." Caitlyn said, waving and walking with my mom toward the cookies.

"Later." I waved.

Nate watched her leave (Ooo, I sense something here) and Jason turned toward me.

"Is your name really Mitchie?" Jason asked me.

"Nah, it's Michelle, but I like Mitchie better, because Michelle sounds boring to me." I said, turning back toward the pasta.

"Really?" Shane said propping his elbows on the table. He was right next to me, and he was really close, and I began to get this electric feeling, and I felt all energized, but then I realized his elbow was touching my elbow.

OH MY GOD.

HE WAS TOUCHING ME!

I know he has done this before but, I don't know…it was different this time.

Okay, okay, don't faint, don't faint, whatever you do, DON'T FAINT.

Just CALM DOWN.

I smiled at him and said, "Yes it is, is there an issue?"

"No, it's just I have never known this important fact." He told me.

Aaaahhh….he was so hot….

BACK TO EARTH, MITCHIE, BACK TO EARTH.

"Does it make a difference in our relationship?" I said, with a smile.

Shane got a funny look on his face. I wondered why. But then I realized I had said _it_.

The R word.

Oh my GOD! I SAID RELATIONSHIP!

What if he thought it meant girlfriend and boyfriend? Not friend and friend? What if he thinks I _like _him?

Okay I don't like him. I love him. But what if he knows? I mean, if I could choose who I would fall in love with, I would defiantly NOT pick Shane. I mean, he is a world famous pop star and he was a first-class jerk. But that was then. Now he's sweet and kind and funny. He's handsome and musical and he smells like sunscreen and strawberries, my two favorite things.

Actually, now that I think about it, if I could choose who I would fall in love with, I probably would pick Shane.

I'd just make sure he loved me first.

"No," he said, bringing me back to reality. "It doesn't."

Then he gave me one of those smiles that make me feel all funny. But, like, the good kind of funny. Like that funny feeling you get, you know, the kind of feeling you've never felt before, but you like it. Not the creepy funny, like female clowns swinging on ropes above rabid penguins and shoving pies into your face.

The good kind of funny. Not the creepy kind. The good kind.

"Good," I said, smiling. "Because I don't want it to change."

I picked up a box of crackers and walked toward the end of the kitchen, with a secret smile on my face. Because for some reason I had a feeling I had done something to Shane that made him confused.

I don't really know why I liked doing that.

But I did like it.

A lot.

SHANE POV

I am very confused here.

Okay, so she said the R word. The word that made my spine tingle. You know, in the good way. But then she said she didn't want our relationship to change.

This is making me very depressed.

Because that means she doesn't want us to be more than friends.

Which is pretty idiotic of me, loving someone who probably doesn't even love me back, much less have a mild crush on me.

Okay, change that probably to a definitely.

But seriously, if I could choose who I could fall in love with, I would defiantly not fall in love with Mitchie. I mean, come on! I go on tour a lot, so most of the time she's like on the opposite side of the country, plus she totally lied last summer about who she was. But that was then. Now she is truthful and sweet (well, she was always sweet but you know what I mean.) and she's really funny and talented. Talented for sure. She has like 

the most amazing voice I have ever heard! I'm serious, it's like so awesome. She also always smells like fresh baked chocolate chip cookies and roses, my two favorite scents.

Actually, now that I think about it, I probably would choose to fall in love with Mitchie.

I'd just make sure she loved me back.

So as I was contemplating this situation, I practically missed the whole Caitlyn-Nate flirting thing.

But I caught them just in time.

They were behind a few boxes, but because of Nate's tricked out hair (of course not as sweet as _my _hair of course . . . ha, ha, just kidding. But my hair is pretty awesome though) you could totally tell they were there.

Mitchie saw them too. She looked at me eagerly, and began walking toward me.

"Should we be bad people and eavesdrop on them?" Mitchie whispered to me.

"Let's break the rules just once." I grinned at her.

She gave me a smile and we snuck behind the boxes. When I turned to Mitchie, I realized she was holding a bowl of grapes.

"Want one?" she asked holding out the grapes.

I smiled and shook my head.

"What?" she said defensively. "You gotta snack healthy."

She was too funny. No wonder I was completely in love with her. I took a grape.

"We are very naughty." Mitchie whispered to me, facing the boxes and chewing on a grape. She looks so cute when she eats.

"Yes. Yes we are." I said, smiling and snacking on a grape. "Should we leave?"

She looked at me in horror. "What, are you crazy?"

I grinned. "Just checking."

She smiled and replied to my comment by saying "Now shush. I want to hear this."

Never, not once in my life, had I imagined I would be hiding behind a bunch of food boxes with my true love, our knees almost touching, eating grapes and eavesdropping on my curly haired band member and my true love's best friend.

Some things are just too great you just forget to imagine them, I guess.

NATE'S POV

I really don't know how Caitlyn and I ended up behind a bunch of boxes. It just sort of happened. I mean, with Jason asking Connie (Mitchie's mom) all these stupid questions about the blender and stuff, and Shane and Mitchie grinning at each other like crazy over at the sink, I got bored, so I just began to walk around, and there was Caitlyn, behind the boxes, looking for the bread crumbs!

Be brave, be brave, be brave, BE BRAVE. Don't freak. This is your chance.

I took a deep breath and walked toward her. She looked up and smiled at me. Wow, she had great teeth.

"Hi! Nate, right?" she said, pointing at me, smiling, with a fake confused look on her pretty face.

"Y-Yeah. Nathan Black. But you can call me Nate, you know, because that's what most people call me. It's, like, my nickname. But you can call me Nathan if you want, because, my mom calls me that sometimes. You know, when she's mad and all. When 

you're mad at me, you can call me Nathan I guess, but I hope that never happens. You know, you getting mad at me and all." I rambled. I groaned inwardly. If she hadn't thought I was a freak before, she definitely would now. But she just laughed a really beautiful laugh and said, "I'll just call you Nate," then she gave me a fake concerned face. "Unless you're naughty,"

I grinned. "I can't promise that I won't be."

She laughed again. It made me all fuzzy.

"Well, I'm not a goody two shoes either, so don't expect me not to join you." She smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"So, when did you first go Camp Rock?" she asked me

"About four years ago, when I was about twelve," I told her.

"Oh, are you sixteen?" she asked, curious.

"I just turned sixteen last month. When's your birthday?" I wondered.

"August twelfth."

"So in a couple of months you'll be turning . . . ?"

"Sixteen."

"Cool." I smiled. "So we're the same age."

She giggled. "Yeah,"

"I hear you want to be a music producer. Is this true?" I asked, smiling.

She smiled proudly. "Yep! I've programmed this software on my computer, so I can make these awesome sounds when I log into the software. I can download songs and change the background music. It's awesome."

"Whoa!" I said, amazed. "That's really cool!"

"I know! I'm hoping when I grow up, I can work with Mitchie a lot." She explained to me.

"That would be fun. Hey, maybe you could work with me and the band," I said, smiling and punching her arm lightly. I got this electric feeling that traveled up my arm and through my body. She grinned and said, "I'll try to fit you in."

I laughed then bit my lip. She looked at me curiously, like she was examining me, waiting for an answer to a question inside her head. She blinked and shook her head then asked me, "Do you practice your guitar a lot?"

"Yeah," I said, relieved she had stopped staring at me in that way. I felt like I was put under a microscope when she was examining me like that. "Since we have a lot of concerts and stuff, we have to practice a lot. Do you play any instruments?"

"Besides piano and my computer, no," she answered.

"What about singing? Do you sing?" I asked, curious to know more about her.

"Sometimes. I'm more into doing the instruments. Mitchie is more of the singer." She informed me.

"Are you any good?"

"Sort of, I guess. Like I told you, I'm better at instruments."

"Well, maybe you'll sing for me someday." I grinned at her.

"Someday." She smiled.

We heard a crash and Jason saying "MUTANT OLIVES! MUTANT OLIVES!" and Connie reassuring him that they were not mutant.

"Uh oh. We should probably go help them." Caitlyn said.

I sighed. "Yeah, let's go."

I heard a rustling, and I looked behind the boxes. Caitlyn must have heard it too, because she looked with me. But there was no one there. Mitchie and Shane were over by Connie and Jason. Caitlyn shrugged and walked toward the ruckus. I sighed and followed her. My talk with the girl who made my heart flip was over


	3. Talking

Caitlyn POV:

I was walking back to my cabin, humming and fiddling with a CD that had this type of software to help me with my producing. I was going to drop it off in my cabin and then head to the lunch area. Just when I was about to open the door to my cabin, Lola opened it to come out!

"Hey, Lola!" I was really happy to see her.

"Caitlyn, hi!" She cried, giving me a hug. "Where are you goin' with that CD?" she asked me.

"Just dropping it off in the cabin. Oh, by the way, Mitchie wants you to help her put up a poster above her bed." I told her.

"The Replay one? I already did that. It was bothering me." She giggled. I laughed with her and told her I'd meet her in the lunch area.

"Okay, see you!" She said, walking away, waving to me over her shoulder. I waved back and walked into the cabin. I strutted over to my bed, moving my head to the beat in my head. I opened the drawer and tossed the CD in there with my others. It's a good thing I label them, or I would have never been able the find the right one. When I turned around to look at Lola's bed I smiled. She had decorated it exactly had she did last year, only with a little less purple. It went really well with the room. But I frowned when I saw her boom box was gone. Then I realized she had it in her hand when she left. I shook my head and smiled. That Lola. She was probably going to create a huge dance thing in the cafeteria. I went in the bathroom to make sure I didn't have any flour on my face. I didn't so I just looked at my appearance quickly. I had a green shirt with a smooth, no buttons, no pockets blue vest, with shorts, brown suspenders and bright neon green Converse. I smiled, grabbed my phone and ran out of the cabin. I was starving, and Connie always knew how to make a good Mac n' Cheese.

**NxC-MxS**

When I opened the door, I was instantly greeted by a beat. Sander and Barron were dancing and beat boxing to a Barry Lewis song on Lola's boom box. I smiled and sat down next to Mitchie who was bobbing her head to the beat, watching them. She looked at me.

"Hey! I got you food, since you were a little late." She told me, handing me a plate of food. That was Mitchie, always thinking of others before herself.

"Thanks!" I said. When I was done with my meal, Lola and Ella had joined Barron and Sander. The song had changed to 'Tougher' by Kanye East. I beamed at the dancing. I loved to dance, and I would probably join in soon, but I tried to control myself. Peggy came over and sat on Mitchie's left side.

"Hi, Peggy!" Mitchie greeted.

"Sup'?" I waved.

"Hey guys. It's nice to see you again!" She smiled.

"It's nice to see you, too! To tell you the truth, I didn't think you'd be here." I said.

She looked confused. "Huh?"

"We thought you were getting a record deal," Mitchie answered.

Peggy interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Oh, well, I did, but they held it off until after this summer, because I wanted to have one last awesome summer at Camp Rock."

I laughed. "Good choice!"

Mitchie smiled. "Well, it will probably be one of your best years, seeing as you and Ella ditched Tess."

Peggy leaned in and whispered, "Speaking of Tess, you know how she was all nice after Final Jam?"

We nodded.

"Well, ever since her mom released her new hit album, Tess _almost _went back to her old ways."

Mitchie and I looked at each other. "What's _almost_ mean?" Mitchie asked.

"It means she's nicer than before, but still totally mean. She also got a new posse, see?" Peggy looked behind us. We turned and saw Tess in a pretty tangerine orange dress looking at Lola, Ella, Barron, and Sander with disgust, while her new friends sat around her. A curly redhead was filing her nails, while a brunette with loose curls at the end of her hair flipped through a magazine. A girl with straight black layered hair in Uggs, ripped gray skinny jeans, a yellow and black shirt was fixing her hair in a mirror. The brunette was wearing a cute pink shirt with tight tan Capri's and black Vans and the redhead was wearing a long white shirt with a big yellow smiley face, dark shorts, and black Converse.

I turned back to Mitchie and Peggy. "Once again Tess outshines her followers."

Mitchie giggled and said, "I didn't see that coming."

Peggy and I laughed. We then turned our attention back to the dancers.

"Wow, they're really good!" Peggy exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are!" Mitchie said. "Cait's pretty awesome too!"

I smiled and shrugged. "I'm okay."

"Try the best! Right after producing, it's your best talent!" Mitchie cried.

I blushed. "Thanks," I muttered.

I looked at them a little longer.

Mitchie grinned and said, "Oh, I know you're dying over here, just go dance!"

"Well, sometimes I just can't deny my wicked moves!" I beamed.

"We'll encourage you!" Peggy grinned. She pulled Mitchie and they started clapping to the beat and dancing on their chairs.

Just then Connect 3 came in. I was a little surprised, but that wasn't going to stop me from dancing. I'd been holding it in long enough. I jumped out of my chair and began dancing. Lola grinned and called, "What took you so long?"

"I don't know," I called back, smiling from ear to ear and still dancing my heart out. "I guess I just needed a little kick."

Mitchie POV:

Back in our cabin, I started rubbing lotion on my arms. Caitlyn was typing away on her laptop, trying out her new software. Lola was yawning and listening to her iPod. We were all on our beds. I shook my arms, jangling my bracelets. I sighed, tugged at my shorts, examined my black Converse and fiddled with the hem of my light purple tank top with the ruffles. I then played around with my long beaded necklace with a long dog at the end.

Caitlyn looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're thinking about him aren't you?"

There was a long pause. "Maybe." I muttered.

Suddenly Lola woke right up and turned off her iPod. "Who, Shane? Oh, Mitchie, you guys are totally meant for each other! I mean the way he looks at you…" She sighed. "You are just so lucky."

Caitlyn giggled. "Whoa, there's a Lola I haven't seen in a while."

Lola blushed. "So Mitchie, when are you going to ask him out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about dating him?" I said defensively.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Mitchie, this can't keep going on forever, can it? I mean you guys have to go out sometime." She closed her laptop. Uh-oh. When she closes her laptop, you're in for a full time lecture.

"Mitchie, c'mon, you have to do _something_. If he doesn't make a move, then you're going to have to, and all it has to be is a little hint, nothing more! I just know Shane will go for it. I just know he will." She told me, giving me a stern look.

I sighed.

"And if you don't do it, we will." Lola stated, crossing her arms.

I sat up. "W-What?"

"That's right. If you don't make the first move, then we'll just have to get you together."

I jumped out of bed. "Oh, no. This is between Shane and me. If we don't end up together, fine, because I know he doesn't like me, I know this'll ruin our friendship and I _know_ it will definitely _not _work. So you guys have to _promise_ to lay off, okay? No offense, but I just can't take this right now."

Caitlyn and Lola looked a little surprised at my outburst, but said, "We promise."

"Good," I said, putting a hand to my head. This was stressful. And it was only the first day of camp! "I'm gonna go see mom. Bye guys."

I walked out of the cabin and right into Shane.

"Shane!" My heart gave the familiar flutter. "Uh…what are you doing here?"

He smiled at me. Mmm…he had a really nice smile…

"Oh, I was just walking around. I didn't know you lived here." He said, looking at the building behind me. I realized I was playing with my hands.

"Oh, yeah, I do. With Caitlyn and Lola." I told him, relieved he hadn't heard the conversation that had just taken place.

"Cool. I'm with Nate and Jason, of course." He said, looking back at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Of course," I grinned.

"Hey, want to take a walk?" he asked me.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

Right then, I didn't care that he was a super famous pop star. I didn't care that he probably didn't like me the way I liked him. I didn't even care that he was twisting 

around his purity ring, a sure sign he was nervous. All I cared about right then, was that he had shown interest in me, Michelle Elizabeth Torres. It wasn't a kiss, but it was a walk alone. And that was good enough for me.


	4. Spreading the Word

**THIS CHP IS ALL CAITLYN POV!!**

Caitlyn POV:

Me and Lola were out walking to the cafeteria.

"Okay, so here's the plan," Lola said. "First we're gonna tell our friends about the Mitchie and Shane thing, like they don't know already. Then we're gonna tell them about our plan to get them together. Then – "

"Whoa, Lola. Mitchie said she didn't want us butting in, remember?" I said, reminding her of our promise.

"That's right. Mitchie didn't want _us _butting in, but she didn't say anything about everyone _else._" Lola said mischievously.

"Ahh…but won't Mitchie get really mad?" I told her, nervous. I didn't want to get in a fight with my best friend.

"When they're together, she won't be. Caitlyn, I know you think this is wrong, but we just can't let them find out. I mean, think how happy Mitchie and Shane will be." Lola said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I don't know…" I said, still worried.

"How about let's ask her mom, to see if she approves? I don't think Mitchie will be too mad if her mom is in it and helped us." Lola reasoned.

After Lola said that, I pictured Mitchie looking at all the people who helped her and Shane get together. I suddenly knew that she would be thankful that so many people cared about her. I knew this was going to work.

I nodded my head. "Let's go."

**NxC-MxS**

In the kitchen, I was surrounded by my friends – Sander, Barron, Ella, Peggy, Nate, Jason, Lola, and Connie. When I looked at them, I just knew we were going to pull this off.

"Okay, so we all know Mitchie and Shane have a thing, right?" Lola told everyone.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, neither of them is going to admit they have feelings for each other, right?" I added.

"At least not anytime soon." Lola said. "So, since Connie said we could, we were thinking that you guys could help us get Mitchie and Shane together."

Suddenly everyone looked eager.

"I'll help. It's really getting on my nerves how Shane keeps talking and talking about her but never does anything." Nate agreed, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. I suddenly realized how brown his eyes were. Like chocolate. Hm. Strange how I never noticed that before.

"And Mitchie is obviously diggin' Shane, and he thinks she's the coolest chick from here to Chile, and probably further than that, yo. I think we should add a little dose of love to this camp, ya dig?" Sander said.

"True that, dawg." Barron high fived Sander.

I smiled. I just love how Sander and Barron talk.

Jason's eyes lit up. "I call best man!" he cried, raising his hand up.

Everyone looked at him. "Jason, there can be more than just one best man," Nate groaned, putting his head in his hands. He looked kinda cute when he was frustrated. Whoa, whoa, whoa, Caitlyn. You are _not_ going to start liking Nate, one voice in my head said. The other said, At least not yet.

"Fine." Jason said. "Me and Nate call best men!" he said, raising up his and Nate's hands. Nate was obviously embarrassed. He turned even redder when I giggled.

"Hey, guitar man, we're gonna join you." Barron said raising up his hand.

"You know it!" Sander added, raising up his hand.

"Can me and Peggy be bridesmaids with you guys?" Ella asked me and Lola.

Connie started cracking up, setting off a chain reaction, I started laughing, then Lola, then Nate, then Barron, Sander, Ella, Peggy, and Jason…Jason probably didn't even get it but was laughing anyway, which made me laugh harder.

When we all got over ourselves, Lola said, "Now, Mitchie made sure me and Caitlyn couldn't be involved in her relationship with Shane, so we're just going to have to give you advice."

"And remember, this is only between us. And we have to make sure Mitchie and Shane _never _find out, okay? At least until it's over."

Everyone nodded. Nate's curly locks shook a little when he nodded. Suddenly I wanted to run my fingers through them.

STOP IT, CAITLYN.

"So we'll start tomorrow?" I reasoned.

There was a series of "Yes"s "You got it, dawg"s "Yep"s and "I can't wait!"s.

"See you guys then!" Lola said cheerily. Everyone began to exit the room, but I caught Nate's arm. He was pretty muscular…..

OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME??

Nate turned. "Yeah?" He said. He sounded a little funny but then I realized I still had my hand on his arm. I dropped it quick.

"Nate, can you make sure Jason doesn't say anything to Shane or Mitchie? I mean, I know how loud-mouthed he is and all that…"

Nate smiled at me. "I'll make sure." Suddenly I had a strange feeling to check my appearance and bat my eyes….

OH MY GOD!! AM I CRAZY OR SOMETHING?? I am seriously beginning to think I need to go to rehab!

I smiled back. "Thanks."

We looked at each other for a second when I realized my legs were beginning to feel like jelly. I had to get out of here and fast. Away from those beautiful chocolate eyes….

OH. MY. GOD. Need I say it again? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

I cleared my throut and looked at the floor.

"Well I should probably get going." I told him, unbelievably embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, see you." Did he sound disappointed?

"See you." I walked out there quick, feeling his eyes on my back.

I didn't know what was happening to me….but I think I liked it.


	5. Plan?

**Hey guys! So I know I haven't updated in what, like a year? So I checked on my story and I saw I had 48 reviews begging me to continue! So I started back up again. And since I was such a jerk about not updating in forever, from now on I'll post a new chapter every week. I might do two this week, just because I was being so distant. xP I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

NATE POV

I'm still freaking out a little. I mean, you would too, if the girl you supposedly had a crush on just touched you for more than ten seconds and looked into your eyes. And Jason saw, more importantly. This can mean two things:

he will tell Shane what he saw, therefore making Shane wonder what we were doing in the kitchen, and since Jason is such a moron, he will tell Shane why we were there, bringing back the rockstar jerk back for a couple moments,

he will tease me in private,

he will tell the others who were in the kitchen what he saw,

he will tell Mitchie, resulting in her asking what we were doing in the kitchen, and bringing back up the fact that Jason lacks some important intelligence points, he will tell her, which leads to a major girl freak-out, which means she will tell Shane, and once again, we will have the rockstar jerk for a while,

he will tell Caitlyn what he saw, or

he will leave it alone, thinking we are just friends.

Which, I mean, we technically are, right? I mean, I just met her like two or three days ago, and my feelings for her are just nothing. It's probably puberty, or something. I mean, when my puberty moment is over, and I stop having these feelings, I will probably just realize that she is a very pretty girl and that I just like her as a really, really good friend.

But what if I'm not going through puberty? What if, even after just 72 hours together, I actually do have a real crush on her?

No. No, that's impossible. Nobody in their right mind has a crush on a girl after three days.

Maybe I'm PMSing.

But, like, you know, the PMSing for boys, not girls. Wait, no! What I'm trying to say is, it's only temporary, and nothing is going on, and it will all blow over in a couple of days…

Whatever. _I _know what I mean.

Bottom line is, I'm freaking out about a lot of things right now. And Shane isn't helping much.

"Man, I can't finish this song!" Shane groaned, guitar in hand.

"Then leave it alone for a while," I compromised, playing with a slinky.

"No, I really need to finish it," Shane told me.

"Why?" I asked, uninterested.

"Because I just do!" Shane yelled.

Ok. He was obviously frustrated.

"Dude, if you need to concentrate, go out to the lake or something," I reasoned.

"I can't go to the lake. That won't help me concentrate." He argued.

We stared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Ok! I'll go!" He stood up and left.

Finally. He was pissing me off. Besides, the lake always calms him down and helps him concentrate.

I was glad I was alone in the cabin. Jason just annoys me most of the time, and Shane pretty much always has to play music, or sing, all the time. Shane is way better than Jason though. Seriously! I mean, who cares about birdhouses, really? And what the heck is the Copper Rule? God, what's next, a Platinum Rule? He's all about the Periodic Table all of a sudden. Goodbye birds, hello chemistry. But Jason will never succeed in chemistry. The only thing he's really good at is being an imbecile. And music. He's pretty good at that too. But whatever. I have better things to do than think about how idiotic Jason is. Like playing with this slinky.

MITCHIE POV:

Caitlyn was clicking on her laptop again and Lola was fiddling with her phone. And I was just staring at the ceiling, thinking about Shane. Which is what I usually do most of the time these days. I sighed when I thought about his face.

"Oh my God, Mitchie! Do you ever stop thinking about Shane?" Caitlyn groaned, closing her laptop.

"I was not thinking about him!" I lied.

"Mitchie. Look. I'm your best friend. I know you like him. Why can't you just admit it?" She asked.

"Yeah, girl, just let it all out. Tell us how you feel." Lola smiled.

I looked at them, nervously, holding it all in, wanting to burst, but so desperately not wanting them to know my true feelings about him, because they would never, never understand how much I have fallen for him. But Caitlyn's prodding glance and Lola's friendly smile pushed me over the edge, and suddenly I spilled out everything. I had overflowed.

"He has the most adorable eyes I could ever fall for, and he has the ability to make me laugh every time he speaks, and whenever I look into his eyes, it's so hard to turn away. And I know he could never like me the same way I like him, but that's okay, because as long as I get to see his face, and talk to him and hear his voice, I'm complete. God gave us two eyes, two ears, two legs, two arms, two feet, and two hands. I would always wonder why he didn't give us two hearts. Then I realized we had we did have to hearts, someone else just has the other one. And we had to find them. And right now, I' m pretty sure I just did. I just really like him. A lot."

I started to breath heavily, because I had said that all in one breath, and I needed some air. But when I had finally got enough oxygen, I looked at Caitlyn' s happy face, and Lola's shocked one, I realized what I had just done. I groaned, and covered a pillow over my head.

"Okay," I reasoned. "So I sorta kinda maybe like him a lot more than I had originally planned. But I can always call off that plan, right? I mean they're my feelings, right? Which means I can control or change them with my best ability, right?"

Caitlyn handed me and Lola some ginger ale, sat criss cross on her bed, and said, "Of course."

Woah. I was surprised it would be that easy.

"They're your feelings, girl. You can handle them anyway you want." Lola shrugged.

"So the plan is bendable." I stated.

"Completely bendable." Caitlyn agreed.

"Totally flexible." Lola added.

"There can even be no plan?" I wondered. This was creepy.

"No plan at all." Caitlyn shook her head.

"Nada." Lola said.

"Zip?" I asked.

Caitlyn shook her head once again. "Mm-mm."

"So. Here's to our completely flexible plan." I smirked.

"Amen!" Lola shouted.

And then we toasted.


	6. Lunch

**Hello! Okay, look, I have a HUGE favor to ask you guys. For Final Jam: should Mitchie and Caitlyn sing together, or should Mitchie sing solo? And who should be the judges? Dee and Brown, or Connect Three again? Questions, questions……**

**Anyway. On with the story!**

SHANE POV

I was in my cabin, staring at the ceiling, doing that thing with your tongue where it makes those clucking noises. Nate looked at me, annoyed. I waved and continued my clucking. Then he spoke.

"That was my non-verbal warning to shut up." He said.

"But you just spoke," Jason noticed.

I pointed at Jason and nodded my head.

"Urgh! You guys are really annoying me," Nate said, guitar on his knees.

"Well then leave," I told him.

"Fine, maybe I will," He said.

"We all have to, it's lunch time! I hope they're serving pancakes," Jason spoke up cheerily.

We all looked at him like he had two heads.

"But it's – never mind. Let's go," Nate said shaking his head.

We all walked out of the cabin and into the Mess Hall. Why do they call it the Mess Hall anyway? I mean, you don't really want to be messy when you're eating, and a messy kitchen is just gross. I'll have to remember to ask Mitchie. Her mom is the cook, after all.

We must have been late, because the place was packed already. But we weren't too late, because they hadn't served the food yet.

"I want to see my best friend…where is she?" Jason looked around the room.

I'm guessing he was talking about Caitlyn. I glanced at Nate. He just stood there, looking at all the campers. Probably thinking about the old days.

"Ah-ha!" Jason cried, pointing to Caitlyn. "There she is!"

Caitlyn was with Mitchie, and they were listening to an iPod and laughing. I didn't know whose iPod it was, but Mitchie was holding it, so I guess it must've been hers. We watched them listen to the music for a little while, and then Mitchie looked to her right, told Caitlyn something, and they both burst out laughing. Mitchie was really cute when she laughed.

They were sitting with a table packed with people. I recognized some of them, like that girl Margaret Dupree, who I recorded with, and her friend, what was her name again….Kelly? No, it was something else…Ella I think. And I also saw those two guys who did that trampoline performance, Barron and Sander. And some other girl who's rooming with Cait and Mitchie. Hey, I saw Andy! Andy and me are tight. Jason walked over toward the group. Nate and I followed.

"Hey guys!" Jason chirped.

"Jason! Dude, what 's the haps?" Barron gave him a high five.

"Nothing much," Jason grinned. He then spotted Caitlyn. "BEST FRIEND!" He cried.

Caitlyn giggled. "Hey Jase,"

"Jase," Jason said. He clearly was enjoying the nickname. "Jase, Jase, Jase, Jase, Jaaaaaaaaaaaasee…."

Mitchie grinned.

Caitlyn suddenly made a face. "Ew, change the song,"

Mitchie looked down at the iPod. "Whoops, sorry,"

That girl who shared the cabin with Mitchie and Caitlyn stole the iPod and looked at the screen.

"What's wrong with this song?" she asked.

"Caitlyn doesn't like electronic," Mitchie explained.

"Um, why? You make electronic sounds," the girl said.

"Yeah, but I'm not over the top. This song is crazy! Change it, please, before my ears bleed," Caitlyn groaned.

Nate smiled fondly. I looked at Mitchie and raised my eyebrows. She giggled.

"FOOD'S HERE!" Sander cried.

Margaret laughed. "Calm down, Sander!"

"Hey, Margaret," Nate greeted.

Margaret smiled. "Call me Peggy,"

"So, Peggy, why are you at camp rock?" I asked.

"Why are you?" she smirked.

"Um…"

She laughed. "I'm here because I wanted to spend at least one more great summer here before I go out on tour. I really love this place,"

"Me too," I smiled.

"Me also!" Ella cried. "Hey, Lola, do you want to get food with me?" Ella asked, motioning to the large crowd of people.

"Sure," Lola said. So that was her name!

"Mitchie, Cait, are you guys coming?" Ella asked the girls who were absorbed into the iPod.

"Nah, we're gonna wait until the line clears up." Caitlyn replied, looking up for only a second.

Ella shrugged. "Okay,"

She and Lola walked away.

"So your nickname is Cait, huh?" Nate asked.

"Cait, Caits, Caiters, C, you know," she replied. "But don't EVER call me Caity or Lyn, I hate that," she told him.

"So no one calls you Caity or Lyn?" I wondered.

"Nope. And they better not plan on it," she smiled.

There was a pause.

Mitchie looked up from her iPod. "Caity," she said, looking at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn stared at her. "Okay, okay, that was expected. But I will never again let that slide,"

Mitchie stared at her. Pause. "Gotcha," she looked back at the iPod.

Nate and I grinned. Jason was talking a mile a minute to Peggy, who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to get something to eat, okay?" Mitchie said.

"Okay, I'll come, too," Caitlyn said.

Barron and Sander jumped from the table, as did Peggy.

"C'mon, guys," Mitchie waved her hand and us to come along. We jumped up.

When everyone was back with food, we were all laughing at nothing. Everyone was making jokes, singing along to the iPod, and Barron and Sander threw a fry or two. Andy was using forks and spoons as drumsticks and everyone was laughing along to his beat and putting in some more rhythm. It was the best lunch I ever had.

When everyone was leaving the Mess Hall, Mitchie said to me "Hey, you guys should come and sit with us more often,"

"Yeah, this was fun," Caitlyn said. Nate smiled at her. She smiled back. Suddenly Sander whizzed by and grabbed the beanie off her head.

"SANDER!" she cried, giggling, "Gimme!"

The earpiece from the headphones in her ear flew out as she dashed after her beanie. Sander threw it to Barron, who threw it back to Sander, who threw it back to Barron and so on. Caitlyn was in the middle, jumping up and down like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly Sander switched people and threw it to Andy, who ran to Caitlyn and pulled the beanie over her eyes. She giggled at him and he laughed. Caitlyn pulled out her camera and took a picture of her and Andy with the beanie still over her eyes.

I noticed Nate was looking at Caitlyn fondly, like she was his girlfriend and he thought it was cute how she was having fun. I smirked at Mitchie and she giggled again. Caitlyn skipped back to us, camera in hand, looking at the picture she just took.

She giggled, "This is so going on my MySpace!"

I raised my eyebrows. "You have a MySpace?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, looking at me, "Do you?"

"Yeah," I said, "Give me your email, and I'll search you tonight," I told her.

"Look for me, too," Mitchie said.

"Sweet, I will," I told her.

Nate then jumped in. "Look for me and Jase on Shane's profile,"

Caitlyn gave him a thumbs up. "Gotcha,"

Caitlyn turned to Lola, "LOLA! ME AND MITCH WILL RACE YOU TO THE CABIN!"

Mitchie laughed. "Since when did I agree to this?" she asked.

"Just now," Caitlyn turned toward her, then back to Lola.

Nate, Mitchie, and I all grinned.

Lola skipped over.

"Okay, I need a stick," Caitlyn held her hand out, as if someone would give her a stick on command. Andy threw her a stick that he was using to drum on some tree stumps. Barron and Sander were dancing to his beat. A little ways away Ella and Peggy were laughing and shrieking.

Caitlyn drew a line and wrote START. Lola, Caitlyn, and Mitchie waved goodbye to us then lined up at the starting line.

"Ready…Set…Go!"

All three of them ran off into the distance, hair blowing.

CAITLYN POV

"Dudes, we should have a party," I told Lola and Mitchie back at the cabin. Look, I know they're girls, okay? I call everyone dude. Sorry if I'm not fond of language arts.

"What kind of party?" Mitchie wondered, breathing hard. We had run for our lives.

"I don't know, just bring everyone and we can sing and dance or something, just like a regular party," I said.

"Okay, who should we invite?" Mitchie asked.

"The group," I stated blankly. Who else?

Lola intervened. "So Barron, Sander, Ella, Andy, Peggy, me, you, Mitchie, and…?"

"Why not invite the guys?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, sure," Mitchie said casually, writing their names down on a slip of paper.

Okay. So I sorta said that because I promised Nate I would let him hear me sing. But ONLY for that reason. I mean, it's not like I wanted to see him all the time, or anything. It's not like I have a CRUSH on him or anything. Right? Right. Plus they're really fun to hang out with. They should sit with us more often.

"So Barron, Sander, Peggy, Lola, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Andy, Ella, Shane, Nate, and Jason," Mitchie read off the names.

"Yep," I nodded my head.

"Uh-huh," Lola said, heading toward the bathroom, makeup bag in hand.

Hm. Cool. A party.

Good thinking, Caits.

It's good for the Shane-Mitchie plan. I only suggested it so the plan would work, and plus, who doesn't love a party?

But it was just for those two reasons.

Nothing else.

At all.


End file.
